


Halfling Sisters

by altmeris



Series: TESV: Skyrim stories [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cecilia Salvia, Gen, Torenn Salvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: A young Torenn and her sister Cecilia run through the streets of the Imperial City pretending to be mages.





	Halfling Sisters

The Imperial City bustled with its usual commerce and foot traffic. Shopkeepers advertised their wares, from fish and fruit to fine silks and flashy jewelry. People of all races traveled the streets, and children darted about, playing with one another.

Two children in particular, both halflings and very clearly siblings, chased each other throughout the streets, dodging behind carts and buildings.

The taller and most likely older one was dressed in black and had shoulder length, snowy white hair and blue eyes, cloudy as a stormy sea. Her younger sister was dressed in pink and had faintly reddish brown hair, and amber eyes. Both carried long sticks, which one might think they were using as swords, but they did not clash. Instead, the children seemed to be pretending they were staves.

Every so often, their hands would spark with tiny bursts of light, for that’s all the magic they could really perform. They could not really duel, but they were so clearly pretending to do so.

“Give me your ar- uh…” the younger halfling said, faltering mid sentence. She paused and looked almost quizzical.

“Artifacts!” prompted the older, “Artifacts!”

“Yeah, those. Give me your magic things!” the younger waved her stick menacingly.

The older tapped her mock staff on the ground and laughed. “You die first!” she cried, pointing at her sister.

The two then lunged at each other for a moment, but then the younger lost her footing. Giving a shout of surprise, she bowled directly into her older sister, and the pair crashed into a cart full of produce. Cabbages bounced everywhere and the siblings clung to each other in fright.

“Hey, you children! Now look at what you’ve done!” barked the cart’s owner.

The halfling siblings screamed and scrambled to their feet, running away as fast as their feet could carry them.


End file.
